


Walk With Me

by maria_soederberg



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Ledford Park Garden is one of the most beautiful gardens in this area. And during autumn, it looks magical. That’s why Sinclaire and Charlotte take a small walk through it.





	Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Charlotte Northcott
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 3 minutes

It is a beautiful Autumn Day and Sinclaire and Charlotte take a small walk through the Ledford Park Garden. Charlotte holds Sinclaire’s arm while he walks steady with her, smiling like he never did before.  
It is clearly visible that Sinclaire is on ease, he smiles openly, he speaks up about his feelings. And the old stoic Sinclaire is replaced by a happy Sinclaire.

“I love autumn here in England,” Charlotte says.

Sinclaire looks around and smiles before looking back down to her.

“I know, that’s why I took you out here to my Gardens.” Sinclaire smiles.

The leaves change its colours slowly and the air smells like freshly made apple cider.

“I love how the way the leaves crunch underfoot.” she smiles up to Sinclaire.

Sinclaire smiles down at her. “I like the cold breezes on a sunny day.”

Charlotte stops walking and looks up to Sinclaire. “Did you just say you enjoyed something?”

Sinclaire laughs honestly. “Well, you changed me.”

Charlotte walks over to him and smiles, she cuddles on him and looks up into his eyes. “I sure did. But honestly, Ernest. I adore that you open up to me. That you show me the way you are. The kind men.”

Sinclaire takes her hand and kisses her. “You deserve nothing less, my Charlotte.”

Charlotte puts her hand around his arm again and walks through the garden further with Sinclaire.

“Do you remember? When we first took a walk at Edgewater?”

Sinclaire smiles at this. “How could I ever forget that day, my lady?”

Charlotte blushes.

Even though Sinclaire and Charlotte are married for two years, Sinclaire still makes her blush from time to time.

“I already was very fond of you. And I know you did as well, even though you tried to deny it.”

Sinclaire laughs and kisses her forehead. “You are not wrong. Charlotte, I looked back at you in Grovershire, remember? It was because I loved your smile.”

“Really?” Charlotte asked in disbelief.

“Yes, really. I heard you laughing and then smiling. Then when you stood in front of me in Edgewater. My Charlotte, you already captivated me.”

Charlotte smiles and gives him a kiss and walks further through the garden.

“And do you remember our first autumn, my love?” Sinclaire asks.

“Yes, I loved that we stayed in your estate and were fully able to be together for the first time. No plots, no duke, and no countess or duties. Just us.” Charlotte reminisces.

“Yes, and we were freshly married.” Sinclaire kisses her hand and smiles.

Suddenly Charlotte shivers and Sinclaire stops, pulling out his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. “Let us go back and cuddle in front of the fireplace?”

Charlotte nods and together they walk back to their house and settle down.

They enjoy the time together as a married couple and the rules of Ledford Park and Edgewater, most importantly - they are happy, extremely happy.


End file.
